Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of printed art presentation, specifically a method for creating a three-dimensional work out of a two-dimensional work, where the resultant display of said work appears at a distance to be common of a two-dimensional work but upon closer inspection has uncanny depth and realism.
Description of Prior or Related Art
With respect to prior art, there have been other advancements in the presentation of two-dimensional works in a three-dimensional manner. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,283, Scheyer focuses on using multiple printed copies of a single photograph. The subject(s) of said copies are cut into different sizes, adhered to multiple backing materials of different thicknesses and layered at uniform and not uniform elevations to enhance three-dimensional realism. The top layer may be bent or sloped to assist in creating the three-dimensional effect. Instead of using a plurality of prints, the present invention focuses on molding a single print to not break the continuity of the image. There is additional realism by not having the distraction of the layers and layered edges integrated with the subject matter and visible to the viewer. The backing material of the present invention is a thin, malleable substrate that the two-dimensional work is either printed onto or adhered to along the backside of the two-dimensional work, allowing the plane of the printed image to then be sculpted into a new form and retain its shape without the need to anchor it to multiple backing materials.
Also in the realm of prior art, two inventions utilized similar materials in order to create their three-dimensional effect. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,296 (Frontino), a moldable sheet material is selected, crumpled in a haphazard or irregular manner, and then uncrumpled. An adhesive is applied to the uncrumpled sheet. While moistened by the adhesive, said moldable sheet is worked by hand against a rigid base panel. Once the desired positioning is achieved, the adhesive is permitted to dry and harden. Then, stain, pigment, or other color coatings may be applied to the surface of the dried sheet material before or in conjunction with a protective coating. However, this new patent focuses on bringing additional realism to the subject of the image, altering a printed image such that elements in the subject's foreground are brought closer to the viewer and elements in the subject's background are moved relatively further from the viewer. The image is printed onto paper or a similar image receiving substrate and then adhered to the malleable backing if the image receiving substrate is not already malleable enough to hold its form under gentle pressure. This two-dimensional image is then molded into a shape that compliments the subject matter, adding elevation and depth corresponding with the three dimensions depicted by the image. The foreground subject matter has a purposeful elevation from the original plane, where a crumple or molding not in line with the image's perspective would detract from the intention of the three-dimensional realism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,099 (Fruchter) involves the method for creating sculptured three-dimensional figures that can be mounted, arranged, altered, or re-arranged on a planar mounting board in order to form a composite representation. The steps include cutting out shapes from paper that is backed with or adhered to foil. The backing bears the outline of the desired shapes and indicia for fold lines as well as the location of support means. Once the shapes are bent as indicated, a ball of clay is used to attach them to the mounting board. The Fruchter patent relates to a highly educational, creative activity that can be provided as an art kit which a person of any age or skill level can participate in. It provides for guides to be included on the sheet metal so that anyone can achieve the effect desired by the inventor. As opposed to the intention of providing any indicia for additional manipulation, this patent's two-dimensional work is intended to be permanently molded upon completion. Similar to the Scheyer patent, the Fruchter patent utilizes a plurality of images whereas this patent involves a single print on a malleable backing that is secured by partial enclosure into a cavity. In the present invention, a malleably backed print is secured without the use of clay but rather by bounding the edges and corners as necessary with a thin substrate, such as tape and paper, to prevent it from falling out of the cavity. Additional reinforcement in and around the cavity is applied as necessary to prevent the print from rocking back and forth, although tension against the interior of the cavity the work is placed into may suffice.
Other and further objects, benefits, and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description, summary, and drawings of this invention.